The Road I Take
by ShelbyCullen4e
Summary: Bella has just been reunited with her father and two brothers. What will she do what she faces several road blocks along the way.


My name is Isabella Swan and I am a junior at Phoenix High School. I have two brothers, Emmet and Jasper, Emmet is a senior and Jasper is a freshman in high school. We have a mom and a dad, Renee and Charlie. Our parents got divorced when we were younger. I was 5, Jasper was 2, and Emmet was 6. Emmet and I could somewhat remember when our parents were together. I still remember the night that my mom dragged me out of the house saying that I had to go with her. You could hear Emmet and Jasper in the background crying because they didn't want me to leave. I felt the same way. My brothers and I were really close.

I hated my mom so much for making me leave. She never let me call my brothers or my dad and it hurt so badly. It has been 12 years since I have seen them or talked to them. I never have forgiven my mother for what happened.

Recently I have been seeing less and less of my mom which was rather odd. She usually comes home from work and goes straight to bed after dinner, but she has been coming home later and later and sometimes not coming home at all. But what do I care, she took my family away from me. I usually just make dinner and eat then leave some on the table for her. And that is what I am doing tonight.

After I finished my dinner I went down the hall of our little home and decided to take a nice long shower. The water felt so good. It was so warm and would relax all the muscles in my body. When I was done I walked across the hall to my bedroom and put on my pajamas. Once I was comfortable I decided to sit down and get a head start on tomorrow's math homework. I am in all honors classes because I keep me focus totally on school. I don't have any friends and just sit by myself at lunch to eat. People usually call me a freak because I am so thin and hardly eat, but I am used to it now. I live less than four blocks from school so Renee makes me walk to school every day and refuses to let me buy a car saying that I don't need one. I hate walking, especially when you are one of the clumsiest people in the world.

As I was sitting working I heard the front door open and knew that Renee was finally home.

"Mom, are you home. Is that you?" I yelled out.

"Ya, it's just me. Sorry to have startled you if I did," she said.

"No, you are fine, she didn't scare me. Where have you been mom? You have been coming home later and later ever week." As I was looking at her I saw her tense up then relax some.

"Ohh, nowhere. Just working. So how was your day? Do anything exciting," she asked. You could tell something was up. She just wasn't acting like herself.

"Not much. I had today off so I decided to stay in and get a head start on this week's homework. Not much else to do. I also cleaned up the house a bit, it was starting to get a little bit messy. I also got my laundry going. I was going to start yours next so if you have any go put it in your hamper so that I can wash them." I always was the one to do all the cleaning and the laundry. Renee would never clean the house and the last time she tried to do the laundry everything came out different colors then the color they went in as. I was so mad because my dad's old shirt that I had from when I was little was in that load. It was the only thing I had of his to remind me of what I have left of a family that probably has forgotten me by now.

"Thanks, I will but my hamper in the hall for you. I'm just going to head off to bed. Goodnight Bella." With that she walked off to her room down the hall from my room.

When I finished with the lesson that would be due in a couple of days and checked it over, I headed down the hall to get Renee's hamper. When I was outside her room I could faintly hear her talking to someone. She was talking quietly so it was hard to pick up on what she was saying. What was really weird was that she was giggling in a flirty kind of way. That is when I heard her say something along the lines of her seeing someone tomorrow. I had no idea who she was talking to but thought it was probably just someone from work. As far as I knew Renee was single. She never talked about seeing anyone. So I never thought anything of it.

When I had Renee's laundry in the wash and the rest of my clothes in the dryer and the other load but away, I decided that it was time to go to bed. It was still pretty early but I just felt like going to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of me alarm clock. I hurried up and got a quick shower and breakfast then grabbed my bag and headed towards school. Phoenix High School was created of two levels of people, the rich kids and the poor kids. Our school parking lot was full of all the expensive types of cars. There were only a few regular types of cars. As I walked into the building I decided to head to my locker to get my morning books then just head straight to my first hour class which was English.

The school day passed by uneventfully. I really didn't pay all that much attention since I already knew all the material that they were teaching and didn't really need to hear how to do it all again. So the whole class I just stared out the window.

On my way home I took my time walking. I had to be at work at 4:00 and it was only 3:30 and it was only two blocks in the opposite direction. I worked at a little clothing shop. All I had to do was ring up the clothes as the customers came up to pay. I worked till 6:30 every night.

When I was done I gathered my books from school and my purse and started the walk back to my house. I really didn't like walking in the dark but I did it anyway.

When I got home there was a light on in the house. I instantly thought that that was weird because Renee hasn't been home this early in forever. When I walked inside I called out for Renee but got no answer. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that there was a note sitting on the kitchen table. As I walked over I picked it up and looked at it and instantly felt my stomach drop and hit the floor with a big splat.

Dear Bella,

I am so sorry but I am leaving. I met a man and fell in love with him and I am going off with him. He is a minor league baseball player and so he travels a lot. I am so sorry that I left without telling you about this but I just had to go with him. I love him so much and just could not stand to watch him leave. I know you can take care of yourself. You have been taking care of yourself and myself since you were a little girl. I know you never forgave me for taking you away from your father, but I did what I thought was right just like I am doing know. I left some money for you. It will be in my room in a box underneath my bed. I know you will be fine Bella. You are a very smart girl. I love you Bella. Please say you will forgive me one day.

Love you,

Renee

I felt the tears start to poor down my face. I can't believe she would just up and leave me like that. I thought she loved me. Did she just want me to go with her when I was little just so that she can break my father's heart and mine so that she can leave later? What am I supposed to do? I am only 17 for god's sake. I am not even a legal minor yet. I started to feel sick and ran to the bathroom in just enough time to let me lunch and breakfast come back up. When I was done, I walked out to the back deck to get some fresh air. As I was sitting there I thought about what I was going to do. What my life would have been like if I would have stayed with my dad and brothers. It hurt so much to think about them.

As I sat there I thought about what I was going to do. I couldn't stay by myself, I knew I couldn't. Even thought Renee thought I could it I knew I wouldn't make it. I thought of all the possible things that I could do and that is when it hit me. I knew what I was going to do. I hurried up and ran to the garage to see if Renee's car was still there, and with just the right amount of luck it was sitting there. All I had to do was find the car keys.

I ran to my room and started to through clothes into a duffle bag with tears still running down my face as I did so. I ran into Renee's room to see all her stuff was gone which just made the tears run faster down my face. How could she just want to leave me? I got on my hands and looked under the bed to see the box that she was talking about. I grabbed it and looked into it to see that she left me a little less than $500. How did she expect me to live off of this? Maybe she truly just didn't care about me this whole time. After I had the money I grabbed my bag and the car keys. Before I left I called the school and acted like Renee and told them that I would be out for about two weeks due to a family emergency.

As I started the long drive I thought of all the things that could happen with my life now. What was going to happen with me now? I was scared to admit that I was terrified about what was going to happen to me. But I did no one thing. I was going back to Forks.


End file.
